


Truth Or Dare

by shellygurumi



Series: Ficlets and Prompts [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Complete, Ficlet, M/M, Schmoop, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, Cas and Gabe get together for a sleep over in the basement and play a game of truth or dare. Gabe is determined to get Cas to admit that he likes Dean, but his own secret will be revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklesarechocolate (onlybritainisgreat)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=frecklesarechocolate+%28onlybritainisgreat%29).



"Truth," Castiel sighed, rolling his eyes. He didn't like playing this game, especially with Gabriel in the room. It was a lose-lose no matter what he picked. 

"Do you like someone?" The smirk that played across Gabriel's lips would never go away, it seemed.

Castiel looked away from the group, Dean, Sam and Gabe. He clenched his jaw and sighed. "Yes."

Gabriel made an "ohh" sound, clearly amused. "Who? Who is it?" 

"You only get one question." Cas looked back to Gabriel with a glare. He quickly turned to the younger Winchester. "Sam. Truth or Dare?"

"Oh! Uh! Dare?" Sam shrugged.

"I dare you to..." Cas's brows drew together. He also hated coming up with dares. "Show us your internet browser history."

"Seriously?" Sam stared at Cas.

Dean looked over at Sam and grinned. "Oh, come on, Sammy. Nothing you're ashamed of, is there?"

"N... no..." Sam looked like he was trying to figure it out. All the same, he stood and walked over to get his laptop and pulled up Chrome. He brought up the history and turned it around to show the group. Dean and Gabe were at the forefront. Cas hung back and Gabe scrolled through, looking for anything incriminating. 

"Aww, it's all boring research stuff." Gabe pouted and sat back. Sam sighed in relief and took the laptop away.

"You cover your tracks well, young padawan." Dean said, nodding sagely. "Alright. Your turn."

"Guess that leaves you, Dean. Truth or dare?" Sam asked his brother when he rejoined the group.

"Dare! Hit me with your best shot, Sammy!"

"I dare you... To eat or drink any concoction Gabe makes out of the snacks on the table."

"Dude." Dean shook his head and looked over to Gabe as the other boy's eyes turned evil. "Dude!"

"Oh this is gonna be good. Way to go, Sam!" Gabe hopped up and ran over to the snack table, grabbing all the things that didn't seem like they would go together at all. He started with a solo cup, poured in Mountain Dew and Wild Cherry Pepsi. Then poured in two Pixy Stixs, mashed up some pizza, Red Hot Cheetos and Snickers bar. He topped it off with a bit of chocolate syrup and put a Twizzler in like a straw. Handing it over to Dean, who was grimacing, he said, "Drink up!"

"Man this is so nasty..." Dean shook his head and swirled around the Twizzler a bit before attempting to suck up a bit of the gross drink through it like a straw. He winced and looked away, coughing. "That's gross."

Sam and Gabe were both cracking up and even Cas was grinning. Dean set the drink thing aside and sat back down with the snickering group.

"Yeah, ha, ha, laugh it up. Gabe. Truth or Dare." 

Leaning against Sam's shoulder and still laughing, Gabe managed the word "Truth" between snickers. Presumably too busy laughing to actually do a dare.

"Who's the best kisser you know?" Dean smirked at Gabe, eyes lit with amusement.

"Ohhh, good one, good one." Sam nodded and thought about it a moment, tapping his chin. "I'd have to say... Sammy."

"Whoa!" Dean sat back. "What?!"

Cas looked over, curious, eyeing the two boys leaning against each other. Sam looked away, coughing. 

"So, Cassy! Your turn, truth or dare."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up." Dean interrupted, holding out both hands. "When did this kissing happen, exactly?"

"Not your turn, Dean-O." 

"Sam." Dean had his 'dad' voice going on now.

"Not your turn, Dean." Sam said and stood up suddenly. "And I think I need to, uh, go get a drink or something. Be right back!" 

Gabriel nearly toppled over when Sam stood but sat back up again and pointed to Castiel. "Truth or dare!"

Cas winced, knowing that if he asked for truth, then he would be forced to reveal who he liked, because Gabe wouldn't have forgotten. "Dare."

"If your crush is in this room, I dare you to kiss him." Shit eating grin was firm in place on Gabe's lips.

"Gabe..." Cas's shoulders slumped.

"What? Is he in this room? If so, get to it." Gabe crossed his arms and Cas looked over at Dean, who was still so distracted by Sam running out of the room that he missed the dare.

Sighing, Cas called his attention back. "Dean..."

"Dude, did you know about this?" Dean asked, pointing to the stairs.

"No. But Dean." Cas reached out and took Dean's arm.

"What?" Dean looked down at his arm then back up to Cas. "What are you doing?"

"My dare." He clarified quickly, then shifted up on his knees and leaned in to press a kiss to Dean's lips. Dean froze instantly, eyes wide and staring at Cas, who closed his eyes so he didn't have to meet that stare. Cas didn't stop the kiss though, he just went through with it and eventually Dean relaxed a little bit and returned the kiss.

It was brief all the same and when Dean pulled back and Cas opened his eyes, the older Winchester said, "What... was that..."

Gabriel cleared his throat. "I dared Cassy to kiss whoever he had a crush on."

"You..." Dean's eyes bounced between Gabe and Cas. "He... Cas... I... you... your... what?"

"Oh, very eloquent," Gabe laughed and stood up. "I'm gonna go check on Sammy."

"You... Wait..." 

"Yeah, seems like you got some things to work out. I might go steal myself a Samsquatch." Gabe ran upstairs, presumably to the kitchen, and was likely to keep Sam occupied for a while. Whether that was for Cas and Dean's benefit or for his own, Cas didn't know.

"Your crush?" Dean asked.

Cas looked down. "Yes."

"Wow. Cas... I... don't know what to say."

"Are you angry, Dean?" He met Dean's eyes again, despite being worried about what he'd find there.

"Angry? No... no, uh. Surprised, I guess. I didn't think that you, uh, felt that way."

"I don't want this to change anything between us. I had to, it was truth or dare. Gabe would have made me admit it sometime tonight anyway."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Cas, but it's probably going to change things." Dean frowned and shook his head.

"Dean, I'm sorry..."

Suddenly a grin broke out over Dean's lips and he leaned forward, stealing a kiss from a shocked Cas. They both toppled over, Cas landing on his back on the floor and Dean between Cas's legs. They smiled around the sudden kiss which was much better than the first one. 

When the kiss broke away, Dean lifted himself up a bit and looked down at Cas. "Yeah, I think a few things are going to change."

"I think you may be right..." Cas said, smiling. He reached up a hand to hold the back of Dean's neck and pulled him back down for another kiss.

They carried on that way until Sam and Gabe finally strolled back down to the basement. Sam stumbled to a stop in front of Gabriel, "Dude, guys, gross!"

Dean sat up and looked over at them. He pointed a finger at Sam. "Oh man, do you have some explaining to do!"

"Uhhh..." He pointed at Cas. "It's Cas's turn to ask."

"Sam," Cas said as he lifted himself up on an arm. "Truth or dare..."

"Shit..." Sam's shoulders sagged. "Truth..."

Gabriel patted him on the back before sauntering further into the basement. "It's alright, Sammy. I give you permission to share the details." 

"Oh, I so don't want to hear the details..." Dean shook his head. Cas laughed and grabbed Dean's hand, lacing their fingers together and pulling it into his lap.

"How long have you and Gabe been together?" Cas asked. They all sat back down in the circle. 


End file.
